pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Silven Shadow
:i would consider it, but u guys suck ass at ab. --Silven Shadow 00:39, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::ab is srs bsns--Oskar 22:03, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::tis for those who dont suck at it--Silven Shadow 06:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) anymore the nigger autism from you and i take your mother into my own glands--Oskar 16:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :are you gonna post a giant QQ wall too? coz nobody cares about you, srsly--Silven Shadow 04:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::lol--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:53, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Sup smexy infuse, Better ignore Oskar or ur gona get walls of zomgnub on ur talkOcirne23 09:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey bro, tbh idc since i dont read walls of crap QQ from bad players--Silven Shadow 09:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hi. AB is probably the easiest Guild Wars format ever, so we don't really put much emphasis on optimizing the playstyles for it. Because nobody cares about something so easy and trivial, it really is just "srs bsns". :::::Also, Ocirne is shit incarnate, and you hanging out with him after expressing that AB is an advanced game format to be taken seriously serves no purpose beyond putting yourself into the same category of seemingly shitty players. ^______________________________^ Have a nice day and that. Oskar is also a rather solid player, so you were very rude to judge him as "bad" solely based on his non-game related behavior! --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 15:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::^ you fucking suck--Oskar 15:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::O look a wall of text Ocirne23 15:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::^ O wait... noone cares Ocirne23 15:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Wow you sure showed us! actually nobody really cares--Oskar 16:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Thats what I was trying to make clear.. but enough trolling here. Ocirne23 16:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::steamy is bad lol and ab is very srs bsns chaos!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 16:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Fuck you, we're done trolling here when I say we are! :::::::::Also, you're naive and dumb to think that "nobody cares" makes it any less enjoyable to troll bad people. Trolling bad people off the site is also pretty much a constitutional obligation here on PvX, so I have no idea what the fuck you're on about when you say "noone cares" :p OH AND MOTHERFUCKER YOU NEVER SPELL IT WITH 2X "o" UNLESS YOU SUCK. :::::::::Even in this given scenario, you still probably suck at sucking, so I can't even have you suck me off. Now how fucked up is that? :< THEN AGAIN I DREAMT ABOUT GETTING AN EPICALLY GOOD BOOBJOB so it's fine. Thus, you're excused for sucking at sucking, but please suck less =/ --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 16:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Umad? Ocirne23 17:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Dude you win, I really don't know anymore how someone can give such an autistic response to a post (let alone how to respond to it) with intrinsic qualities such as the above one. There's a reason why Oskar removed your post, and that's because it's just so fucking idiotic and most of all, bad --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 17:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Okey =3 Ocirne23 17:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::1-10--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 17:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::You're all terrible trolls. Frosty 18:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::^ Welcome to PvX Silven. I'm sorry the terrible trolls got to you first. Any more bad trolling in this vein and I will ban you terrible trolls. Lift your game. MiseryUser talk:Misery 09:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's alright bro, on my page i have the motto irlydontgiveafuck, bad trolling or good trolling....irlydontgiveafuck. TY for atleast stopping the spam XD--Silven Shadow 08:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You'd better learn fast that one of the best ways to stop spam is to not respond :p Now you responded and drew a troll's attention to your page, so I'm obliged to say that you smell like niggers, really only because you had it coming! :p --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 12:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::' You'd better learn fast that one of the best ways to stop spam is to not respond :p Now you responded and drew a *dumbfaggot's attention to your page, so I'm obliged to say that you smell like *sexiness, really only because you had it coming! :p ' - nub suck moar--Silven Shadow 04:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Voting on Trial Builds Just a heads up, don't do it. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 15:58, 17 September 2010 (UTC) :sum1 coulda told meh b4...--Silven Shadow 06:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::you could also have read our policy's, or the bold fucking part on the trial tag. but you are right, someone should have told you... --Brandnew 09:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::^ idiot--Oskar 18:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::w/e scrub its pvx, no1 gives a fuck--Silven Shadow 23:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::guildwars matters!--Oskar 23:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::LETS PLAY GUILDWARS no--Silven Shadow 23:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::you type so cool!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Guys :< --'DANDY ^_^' -- 23:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) omg guyse stop troll